About Fucking Time
by ViolaDash446
Summary: (An 'About Time' inspired KiriBaku fanfic) (No quirks AU) Katsuki Bakugou discovers a family secret and as he learns how to deal and live with it, he stumbles upon a redhead that will soon change his life for the better.


Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters that appear in this story (although I wish I did .) The idea for this story was inspired in the movie "About Time", lots of things will be changed tho, I dont want it to be exactly like the movie, I just took the some ideas from it. Anyways, hope you guys like it. .

**Chapter 1**

_I always thought my family was as normal and boring as it could get. An extremely annoyingly intelligent dad and a very loud and sometimes overreacting mom, _

_...that's normal for me at least. _

_I'm not the type of person that has many friends, I've always been on my own and I was dealing with that pretty well. I used to be an only child and those years were the best mostly because I had no one to drive me insane. But that all changed about 8 years ago when my parents decided to adopt that damn nerd. His parents were friends with mine and when they died in a car accident, my parents saw it fit to adopt their stupid little boy and raise him under our roof. MY roof. _

_From that day on, I was never alone and it drove me insane. A perfect example of that would be that the fact that he hasn't closed his damn mouth for the past four hours and I'm really tempted to just up and leave, but the old hag told us to wait downstairs till the food's ready so here I am: listening to this nerd going on and on about how much his relationship sucks. _

_At this point I feel like I should be filling you in on who is who in this family so I'll start with the idiot that's currently driving me insane. His name is _Izuku Midoriya_, like I said he's not really my brother but seeing as he's been living with us for the past 8 years I guess he could be considered that in a way… sadly. He's known for being an infinite pain in the ass, at least to me, and also for his extremely upbeat and reckless attitude towards basically everything. He has a girlfriend that pretty much sucks in my opinion but he's an idiot so I don't expect him to know how to deal with things like this on his own. _

"Guys! Food's ready, now get your asses here!" said a voice coming from the kitchen.

_That would be the old hag- I mean, my _mother, Mitsuki Bakugou_. As you can see she is one delicate woman (note the sarcasm). Many people have told me I got my attitude from her but I don't know, I don't really see it. _

"We're getting there! God stop screaming woman!" Katsuki yells back as he gets up and walks lazily towards the kitchen.

"You stop screaming and shut it! This is MY house and I do whatever the hell I feel like doing!" Mitsuki yells back as she sets the plates on the table with a smile as if she wasn't screaming just a second ago.

_Yeah, we have one weird ass relationship but we tolerate each other I guess. _

"What's with all the screaming? We really can't have a quiet day around here, can we?" said a voice coming from the door frame that led to the kitchen.

_And that would be my dad, _Masaru Bakugou,_ basically the only man alive that can tolerate my mother and her attitudes. To this day I have no idea what he was thinking, they are complete opposites of each other and still seem to act like they're stupid teenagers in love. _

As everyone started eating their food, Katsuki was too occupied zoning out until he realized there was an empty seat on the table. He wanted to ask about it but Izuku beat him to it.

"Is uncle Toshi coming over today?" he asked and he received two nodding heads as a response. Bakugou just gave a huff as an answer as he kept eating as fast as he could so he could leave to his room.

_Of course, HE would ask that question. He was uncle Toshi's favorite nephew after all, even though I was here first. But I don't care as long as he doesn't bother me, someone had to keep the nerd occupied and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me. _

Seeing as he wasn't too eager to see his favorite uncle and his not-brother chatting and being close like always, he decided to wash his dish and head to his room and call it a night. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen because as soon as Katsuki got to his room, a few minutes passed and he heard a knock on the door. Upon opening it he saw his dad standing there with a weird look on his face (worried?).

"what do you want?" Katsuki said trying not to sound too harsh but it came out like that anyway.

"I just want a few minutes of your time, if its not too much trouble." Masaru said trying to keep a smile that looked more like a concerned look to Katsuki.

"Sure, I guess, but hurry up cause I'm tired" Katsuki said in a very uncharacteristically calm tone as he opened the door completely to let his father inside his room.

Masaru made his way to Katsuki's bed and sat down resting his hands on his knees and his son could clearly tell that it was probably important or else he wouldn't be there acting like a total fool.

"Dad, whatever it is just say it and be done with it." Said the blonde with an exasperated tone.

"Katsuki you have to understand this is very odd and sorta weird for me because I had the exact same conversation with my father back when I turned 21 and after that, my life hasn't been the same." Masaru said but was abruptly interrupted by Katsuki.

"What do you mean your life wasn't the same? Are you dying or something?" he said with what sounded like a trace of worry in his voice.

"No, nothing like that just give me a moment so I can figure out how to approach it without sounding like a total maniac" said the older man looking at his son with a funny look on his face.

Katsuki sighed and sat down next to his dad on the bed and quietly said "Whenever you want then". Masaru slowly got up from the bed and looked at his son dead in the eye with a serious expression Katsuki rarely saw on him. "I don't know how to address this in a way that makes sense so I'm just going to get straight to the point. Katsuki, truth is that men in this family have had the strange ability to …how do I say this? … travel in time."

He wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't want to laugh at his dad's face for saying something as silly and stupid as that but in reality, he just stared at Masaru like he was seeing a ghost. "dad… you do know April fools already passed right? And also, you're really bad at this" he said letting out a quiet chuckle.

"Katsuki I'm serious, this is not a joke or a prank- "

"okay umm… so you're not joking? You really expect me to believe that YOU and my grandad and every other man in this family traveled in time? …are you sure you didn't hit your head with something really hard on the way here?"

"yes! Although its not really as dramatic as they make it seem in movies or books and stuff like that. We're only able to do it in our own life, I can only go to the places I've actually been to and remember, its not like I can travel back and see, I don't know, dinosaurs or some crazy shit like that."

The young blond suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed by this, he got up and unconsciously started pacing around his room while his dad moved to a corner to give him some space to walk around.

"okay stop for a moment." He took a deep breath "lets just pretend for a moment that you haven't completely lost your marbles and that this is true, which I know for a fact that its not… but IF it was… how would I…" he tried to find words but his dad seemed to understand the question as sat down again and looked at him with a side smile.

"that's actually the easy part, you just have to go to a dark place, doesn't really matter which place really as long as its dark, you clench your fists like this," he made his fists clench as if to show him exactly how to do it "and all you have to do is think of the moment you want to go to and after a bit of a stumbly feeling you'll find yourself there. Any more questions?"

Katsuki kept staring at his dad like he had grown a second head or something around that aspect. He was trying really hard not to think that his dad was some lunatic. "fuck… I knew this family was crazy but never like this. You're obviously lying to my face right now"

"why would I lie to my own son about something like this?" he said with a soft understanding smile.

"that's it! Get out of my room. Its late and I don't really feel like dealing with you and your little fantasy story." said Katsuki as he pushed his dad to the door.

_Tch how stupid does he think I am? _

After dealing with all of that, he went on with his nightly routine. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and with his pj's on he went to turn off the light and found himself hesitating.

_Why am I even thinking or considering this to be true? He was clearly making that shit up… _

He turned off the light and went for his bed but once again he stopped midway,

_But then again, its late and I _could _just try it out and if it turns out to be a lie I can always find ways to punish the old man, right?_

After thinking it through for the past 5 minutes, he made his way to his closet, he closed the door and remembered to clench his fist just like his dad did earlier. The only moment present in his mind being the one he had with his dad a few hours ago.

Before he knew it, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach and when he opened his eyes again he found himself staring directly at the face of a concerned Masaru that was sitting on his bed.

"why would I lie to my own son about something like this?" he said once again with the same smile and Katsuki was just staring at him wide eyed.

"Shit…" he said out loud, which confused Masaru to no end.

_So, he wasn't lying, after all… I can fucking do it too. What in the ever-loving fuck is wrong with this family?!_

The older man in the room got up and walked slowly towards Katsuki "are you okay?"

"no wait, …fuck …you weren't lying." Katsuki saw many emotions pass through his dad's face but he could only make out confusion, understanding and then shock. "so, you-?" he tried to ask but his son quickly cut him off "yeah I did."

"Masaru! Where the hell did you go?! Get back here!" Mitsuki's voice traveled through the thin walls. "I better go and check what she wants…but this conversation is definitely not over, Katsuki" he said as he got up and went downstairs to check on his wife.

Katsuki could hear muffled voices coming from downstairs thanks to his dad leaving the door to his room opened. He didn't want to admit it but he was kinda freaking out on the inside, but he really tried his best to keep a straight face so no one would notice. He really didn't care for what his parents would think, he just didn't want Izuku to start asking stupid questions that were definitely none of his business.

In all seriousness how was he supposed to cope with the idea that he could…

_This is so stupid, how am I supposed to sleep knowing this now? _

_Although now that I think about it… _a voice stopped him and dragged him out of his train of thought.

"Kachaan?" he heard the last voice he wanted to hear that night. "what do you want, Deku?" he grumbled trying to sound as intimidating as he could but it didn't come off that way.

"nothing, I just passed by your room and you looked a little bit dazed and I was wondering if you were okay. If you don't want me here I can totally understand but-" Katsuki knew where this was going. Deku wanted someone to talk to, he had way too many problems and insecurities for such a young age. That was literally _THE _only reason why he tried to tolerate him sometimes, but sometimes it was almost impossible for him.

"Deku, I'm going to be painfully honest with you for the first time in what could be considered our time as 'brothers'. You have no idea how much of a pain the ass you've been for the past 8 years, I was alone and very happy, mind you and what happened? You had to come into my life and ruin that for me, take my space, my parents, my uncle, everything. Now I understand that you've had a sucky- no a _TERRIBLE _life so far but please don't come to me asking for advice because the only thing you'll here from me is to go fuck yourself or die. Take your pick, I don't really care what you do." After saying all of that he took a deep breath as if to regain his composure and looked at Izuku dead in the eyes.

The poor green haired boy was just staring blankly at Katsuki. It's not like he was expecting Katsuki to be nice but this was more than what he was expecting, meaner than what he was expecting him to be.

"now move aside, I have better things to do" said Katsuki as he went for his door and left for the bathroom leaving a shocked Izuku behind. As soon as he entered the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but grin… _maybe there was a good side to this whole time travel shit._

He heard someone knocking on the door and he quickly went for the lights and as soon as they were turned off, he clenched his fists and thought of exactly 7 minutes ago before he poured his thoughts out to Izuku.

After the familiar feeling on his stomach he opened his eyes and not a minute passed before the green haired boy entered his room.

"Kachaan?" the blond just stared at him with a tired expression. "what?" he asked "nothing, I just passed by your room and you looked a little bit dazed and I was wondering if you were okay. If you don't want me here I-" "Just get to the point already, Deku" Katsuki cut him off already knowing what he wanted.

As Izuku started rambling about his life once again, Katsuki just laid on his bed looking through his phone and giving his usual nod pretending to listen to he was saying. Izuku knew he wasn't really paying attention but he didn't really mind as long as he let him talk.

A few hours later, he woke up and he didn't ever know when he fell asleep to begin with. Deku probably talked so much he fell asleep, wouldn't be the first time. He felt his stomach growl and he decided to go downstairs for a quick snack before going back to sleep. Once downstairs, he went to the kitchen and realized the room was not empty. A few feet away from him, his dad was sitting in one of the chairs eating a sandwich while reading a book.

"Oh, wasn't expecting to see you here at this hour, it's pretty late." Said Masaru shooting a quick glance towards the blond. "I felt hungry" said Katsuki with a shrug.

After making his own sandwich, he sat down across from his dad and stared at the table without saying a word. "do you want to talk about it? Or are you going to pretend like nothing happened?" asked the older man. The blond shrugged "I just don't think I should worry that much over it. Its not like I'm going to depend on it. I intend to do things right the first time just like I have always done."

Masaru nodded, "I expected as much, I just felt like I should tell you. You recently turned 21 and I know you can make your own decisions and that you would use it wisely." After that they stayed there basking in the comfortable silence between them. Katsuki never had that much of a bond with his dad so maybe this was going to be the thing that would finally bring them together as father and son.

With a yawn, the blond got up to clean his empty plate and when he reached the kitchen's door frame he stopped and looked back to his dad and with a barely audible whisper he said "…thanks… for telling me" but after saying that he turned around and looked at his dad with a determined look "but you can bet your life that I wont be needed this. I'm gonna lead a life with no regrets and hell, if I ever have to use it, it better be for something or someone that's really fucking worth it because I won't rely on this to get to where I want to be."

The older man only smiled, he wouldn't expect any less from his own son "noted" was the only thing he said with a single nod of his head. With that Katsuki left to his room leaving his dad alone so he could get back to his book.

Little did he know that his life was about to change really soon and there wasn't much he could do about it and it wouldn't take him long to realize that he was right. There might just be someone that was worth using it for, it was just a matter of time.

Hello! This idea has been in my head for a while now and I just wanted to write it and see where it goes from there.

Hope you guys enjoy it! and please, let me know what you think about it in the comments. That would really help me a lot .

~ViolaDash446~


End file.
